


Out of Character: Mattsun's Emo Mode

by Imorz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fic for Mattsun, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Matsukawa's emo mode is ruining the exercise.And then there's Oikawa which absurdly thinking that Matsukawa is just being possessed.





	Out of Character: Mattsun's Emo Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Haruichi Furudate as the mangaka. I didn't gain any profit from this work. Purely for self satisfaction and Mattsun birthday entry.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BIG GUY!

 

Hanamaki: How to deal with this kind of question?

 

Matsukawa: Just tell it that you're a fucking soy sauce.

Hanamaki: I know I hate you the most.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa: What happend?

Iwaizumi: Seems like our Mattsun is in emo mode.

Oikawa: That's rare.

Oikawa: You sure he's not possessed?

Iwaizumi:

Iwaizumi:

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi: Are you okay?

Matsukawa: No.

Iwaizumi: Do you want me to comfort you?

Matsukawa: No.

Iwaizumi: Can I do something to fix your problem? Instead of being emo all the time? You ruin our exercise here.

Matsukawa: No.

Iwaizumi: Answer with yes.

Matsukawa: No.

Iwaizumi:

Iwaizumi:

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa, with a face full of Iwaizumi's punch: Makki told me that he hates me.

Oikawa: That's not new, Mattsun.

Mattsun: Yes.

Mattsun: BUT NOT ON MY BIRTHDAY!

Oikawa:

Iwaizumi:

Iwaizumi, whispering to Oikawa: Maybe Makki is just joking and Mattsun take it seriously.

Oikawa, answering with whisper: I don't know, but I do sure that Mattsun is being possessed now.

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki: Happy Birthday, Yahaba! Grow well!

Everyone, minus Matsukawa: *claps and singing happy birthday anthem*

Matsukawa: Happy birthday, Yahaba.

Yahaba: Happy birthday too, Matsukawa-senpai!

Yahaba: What is this?

Matsukawa: A gift.

Yahaba: Wow! Thank you!

Yahaba, open the box that Mattsun gave: What-

Yahaba:

Yahaba: -is this.

Matsukawa:

Matsukawa: My dedication.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi: You have to speak with Mattsun.

Hanamaki: What did I do?

Iwaizumi: Something terrible.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: What.

Iwaizumi: I don't know! Can you just go to him and have a little chit-chat so my headache doesn't get worse by seeing two of you.

Hanamaki: Wow.

Hanamaki: What a 25 words of rant.

Iwaizumi: Just do it.

Hanamaki: Okay. I got this, mom.

Iwaizumi:

 

* * *

 

Yahaba: What's wrong with Matsukawa-senpai?

Yahaba: He just gave me a doll and a needle!

Oikawa: Silent! Mattsun is being possessed now!

Yahaba:

Yahaba: HE WANTS ME TO VOODOO SOMEONE?!

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki, trying to get close to Matsukawa: Mattsun, what's going on?

Hanamaki: Iwaizumi said that you've made everything worse.

Hanamaki: Tell me why.

Hanamaki: I'm your best man after all.

Matsukawa: No. You're not.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: SO YOU HAVE ANOTHER BEST MAN, HUH?!

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa: Wha—that's not how it works!

Hanamaki: Then, explain!

Matsukawa: You've told me you hate me!

Hanamaki: When?!

Matsukawa:

Matsukawa: When you ask me some random 'are you a robot' questionable from internet.

Hanamaki: Oh, the one you told me that I'm a soy sauce?

Matsukawa: Yes.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki:

Matsukawa: Nice awkward.

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa: By the way.

Matsukawa: You've told me you hate me!

Hanamaki: What?! We're back to the square one?!

Matsukawa: Oh, come on!

Hanamaki: I'm telling you, that's just a joke! Don't take it seriously!

Matsukawa: Easy on you, but not on my birthday!

Hanamaki: Why are you being so sensitive today? So stubborn! (Oikawa shouting: HE'S POSSESSED, MAKKI!)

Matsukawa: I just wanna have a proper birthday! The fuwa-fuwa one.

Hanamaki: Well, happy birthday then.

Matsukawa: Just that?! Standard.

Hanamaki: What else?!

Matsukawa: Get the clue!

Hanamaki: Goddamnit! You know I'm dumb!

Matsukawa: Me too!

Hanamaki: 

Matsukawa: 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are together watching the soap drama.

Oikawa, whispering: They're both dumb.

Iwaizumi, replying: Get yourself a mirror.

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki: What should I do then? Tell me. I'm not playing any riddles now.

Matsukawa: I want you to congratulate my birthday.

Hanamaki: Okay. Noted.

Matsukawa: I want you to give me a present.

Hanamaki: What kind of present? Something related to volleyball?

Matsukawa: The surprising one. Make me shock.

Hanamaki: Right. Noted.

Matsukawa: I want you to sing a happy birthday anthem for me.

Hanamaki: Yes.

Matsukawa: I want you to eat the first piece of my birthday cake, which is telling you that you're really special to me.

Hanamaki: That's sweet. Anything else?

Matsukawa: I think that's enough.

Hanamaki: Great.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: What are you? A baby?

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa: I really want to cry.

Hanamaki: You're being so out of character today.

Matsukawa: Sorry, then.

Hanamaki: No, don't apologize. It just make my character bad.

Matsukawa: Maybe Oikawa's right. I'm possessed.

Hanamaki: I understand your problem, dude. You want me to properly celebrate your birthday.

Hanamaki: It's because I'm you're best man that keeps you expecting things.

Matsukawa: Yea.

Hanamaki: I'm you're beloved person.

Matsukawa: Obviously.

Hanamaki: Do you love me?

Matsukawa: Immensely.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: (blushing very hard).

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki: Okay, we're not going to make this cheesy. I can't fulfill all of your wish right now. But later, maybe.

Matsukawa: I understand.

Hanamaki: But there's one thing I can do right away.

Matsukawa: What is it?

Hanamaki: *kiss quickly on the cheeks*

Hanamaki: Happy birthday.

Hanamaki: That's a reaaalllyyy special present. Just for you.

Hanamaki: See? You're shock.

Hanamaki: I'm not even giving this present to Yahaba.

Matsukawa:

Matsukawa: Did you just kiss me?

Hanamaki: Yes.

Matsukawa, pointing to the watchers behind Hanamaki (Yahaba close Kyotani's eyes): In front of them?

Hanamaki: *gasping*

Matsukawa: So brave of you.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: WHAT THE HECK.

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa: Thank you.

Makki: Yes. No problem.

Matsukawa: Your kiss surely is a magic.

Hanamaki: Y-yeah.

Matsukawa: Can you do it again?

Hanamaki: Later.

Matsukawa: On the lips?

Hanamaki: With tongue? Why not.

Matsukawa: Wow.

Matsukawa: Now I know the reason why I'm so desperately in love with you.

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: Can you just—stop making me blushing?

Hanamaki: This is not good for my heart.

Matsukawa: Like mine's not.

 

* * *

 

Yahaba:

Yahaba: WHAT THE—

Yahaba: THEY'RE DATING?!

 

 

 - The End -

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH.


End file.
